cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Otto Osworth
Otto Osworth is a young orphan from the year 2001 and one of the main characters of Time Squad. He used to live in an orphanage run by the cruel Sister Thornly, who punished him for reading. He was adopted by Buck Tudrussel and the Larry 3000 when they miscalculated on a mission to find Eli Whitney and became an unofficial member of the team. Biography Otto's parents were very accomplished members of The Cartoon League long before their son or any other of the Cartoon Cartoon characters were born. Sometime after they had Otto, they were called away on a very dangerous mission and weren't sure if they would come back alive or not, so they left Otto on the orphanage doorstop, but they told Sister Thornly that they would come back for him when they would return, they have not since however. Otto doesn't appear in many adventures, but he is usually seen hanging around Dexter Tartovosky or Og since they are all rather intelligent young boys. Otto usually has adventures involving time-travel with his new family, and he also finds love in Cartoon Network School as he admits that he has a crush on Little Suzy. It takes her a while, but she soon returns his affections. Trivia *Otto's appearance is based on that of Sherman from "Mr. Peabody and Sherman". *It is never explained why Otto is an orphan. Series writer Carlos Ramos stated that the writers most likely didn't put much thought into it, but would have elaborated more on his past had the series been renewed for more seasons. *Otto's short size remains with him his whole life. He is at almost the same height when he is an elderly man, as seen in Old Timer's Squad. *Otto was seven years old when he was adopted by the Time Squad. He turns eight in Love At First Flight. *Otto initially shares a room with Tuddrussel, as seen in Dishonest Abe. However, he eventually gets a room of his own, as seen in Floundering Fathers. *Despite being the most competent of the group, he sometimes causes historical inaccuracies to happen when fixing the ones that have already started. For example, he solves the problem of Josephine Bonaparte preventing her husband's conquests across Europe by convincing her that her place in life is fighting along side her husband, only to realize a second too late that the battle he convinced Josephine to fight in is the Battle of Waterloo. It's implied that the French still lost the battle of Waterloo, but it isn't made clear and Otto is concerned that he might have tipped the odds in their favor. In a much later episode, Otto's passionate drive to save the mission and to get back at Louis Pasteur's obnoxiously rude behavior towards him leads him to give the idea for Marie Curie to invent the popsicle, which wasn't supposed to be invented for about forty years by Frank Epperson. *Although Otto is one of the main characters of Time Squad, he doesn't appear alongside Buck and Larry on Cartoon Network's 20th Anniversary commemorative poster. Category:Canon Characters Category:Time Squad characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Orphans Category:Sons Category:Mortals Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Time-Travelers Category:Boyfriends